Winnie the Pooh Has a Tiny Christmas/Transcript
Here's the Transcript of Winnie the Pooh Has a Tiny Christmas. Prologue (One Day, at the 100 Acre Wood, And Winnie the Pooh and his friends with Zazu waiting for Tai and his friends) * Rabbit: What’s taking Tai and the others so long? They said they should be here. * Winnie the Pooh: Oh don’t worry, Rabbit. Alice is getting them right now. * Zazu: You know. It’s wonderful that Christopher Robin’s Cousin is coming to join us on this Christmas adventure. It’s been awhile since she joined us to go on Sodor to see Thomas again. * Piglet: It sure has been, Zazu. * Tigger: You know, I wish that Thomas-boy and his friends will join us on this adventure, since we never have our first christmas adventure with them before. * Rabbit: Oh don’t worry Tigger, they’ll join us our christmas adventures real soon. * Eeyore: So where’s Alice and the DigiDestined now? * Piglet: Well Eeyore, I think I see them coming now. (Then Alice, Tai and his friends had arrived) * Alice: Hi, everyone. We’re here. * Rabbit: It’s about time what took you all so long? * Tai Kamiya: (Laughs weirdly) Well, you know. * Piglet: Oh, Tai, you overslept again, didn't you? * Izzy Izumi: Well, how you every guest? * Tigger: it's the thought that counts, Issy-Boy. * Agumon: We tried to get him up. * Matt Ishida: Yeah, but he never listen to any of us until Alice showed up. * Alice: And it’s a good thing that Zhane and I know how to wake him up. * Eeyore: If you ask me, that nobody is. Where are Sora, Mimi and Joe? (Sora comes in) * Sora Takenouchi: Hey, wait. Don't start without us, Merry Christmas. * Winnie the Pooh: You too, Sora. But where’s Mimi? * Rabbit: She’s probably buying Christmas Gifts. Ugh, for herself. * Tigger: There she is. * Mimi Tachikawa: Oh, get out of their, Palmon. You're too heavy to push. * Palmon: Mimi, how's that gonna look? I suppose to look like a baby. * Mimi Tachikawa: You just grow up, now get out. * T.K Takaishi: Thanks for letting us coming along for our second christmas adventure with you guys. * Tigger: (Laughs) No problems, T.K.! * Winnie the Pooh: It really nice that you all coming with us on this adventure during the holiday season once again. * Kari Kamiya: We really appreciate it. * Tai Kamiya: Well then, let’s get going. * Alice: Hold on Tai, we can’t leave just yet. * Tai Kamiya: Wow, man! What’s the hold up there, Alice? We’re ready to go on another Christmas Journey. * Alice: I know we are Tai, but are we missing someone else? * Zauz: Ha! Apparently Joe and Gomamon haven’t arrived yet. * Rabbit: Well let just hope they don’t be late again… As always. (Then Ash and his friends arrived too) * Ash Ketchum: Hey! Hey you guys! Over here! * Winnie the Pooh: Hello, Ash! * Tai Kamiya: Nice of you, Misty and Brock, to drop in again. * Misty: Thanks, Tai. * Brock: So is everyone ready? Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, Spongebob, Tommy and the others are waiting for us. * Tigger: Yeah, let’s get the show on the… * Familiar Voice: (VO) STOP! * All: Huh?! (Then it was Joe) * Joe Kido: I wanna come too! Don't start to I get there! I love Pooh's Adventures, hold on! * Tai Kamiya: Alright, we won't start without you. * Familiar Voice: Hey, Guys! Wait up! * Tigger: Well, what you know! (Then, Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda comes in) * Ash Ketchum: Why hello there Timmy. * Timmy Turner: Hey guys, it's been a while, huh? * Wanda: Yeah, we haven’t see you guys since we went to New York City to meet Timmy’s cousin, Jessie. * Piglet: Yeah, it’s been a while. * Mimi Tachikawa: You know them? * Rabbit: Kids we want you to meet our three new friends. Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda. * Tigger: They’ll form Dimmsdale. * Tai Kamiya: So you're Timmy Turner have fairlies named Cosmo and Wanda that Pooh told us about. My name is Tai. And this is my sister Kari. And these my friends from camp. I like you to meet Sora. * Sora Takenouchi: Nice to meet you three. * Tai Kamiya: And self doplay cool one over their is Matt. * Matt Ishida: No autographs, please. * Tai Kamiya: And this is Joe. * Joe Kido: I shake hands. If you have me. * Cosmo: Have you? Why you don’t have hands at all! (Laughs) I’m keep quiet now. * Tai Kamiya: That's Mimi. * Mimi Tachikawa: Wow, a kid has two magic colorful fairies! * Tai Kamiya: Izzy here is our computer exprend. * Izzy Izumi: Do you have Internet axends? * Tai Kamiya: And last without less, this little guys, is uh... * T.K Takaishi: T.K, call me T.K. And I'm not small as I look. * Tai Kamiya: And these are our Digimon. Agumon, Gabumon, Biumon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Patamon and Gatomon. * Alice: Hello, I’m… uh Alice! * Timmy Turner: Well is great to meet you all, Pooh told us all about you guys. My name is Timmy, Timmy Turner. * Cosmo: And… I’m Cosmo and this is Wanda. * Cosmo and Wanda: And we’re Timmy’s Fairly GodParents! * Matt Ishida: I bet you three have known Pooh and his friends for a months. * Wanda: Oh yes we have, Matt. * Timmy Turner: Yeah, me, Cosmo and Wanda known Pooh and his pals for few months, and we once met them at this Halloween Party when we met this Scooby Doo person. * Misty: I hate to interrupt, but it’s time that we get to our friends. * Tigger: Gasp! She’s right. We were having a meeting and we need to get to Simba and the others! Come on! * Ash Ketchum: I think you and your fairies should come with us Timmy. * Timmy Turner: Wow, really? * Winnie the Pooh: Oh yes. Some of ours friends will be thrilled to see you again Timmy! * Timmy Turner: Well, let’s get going then! Cosmo, Wanda? (Cosmo and Wanda raise their wands and they off. Meanwhile at the Great Valley, Simba was drink from the pond, and sunelly…) * Timon: Tim brand!! (laughs) Sorry, Simba. But you know are you the wet one who so big. Up, Pumba. (Pumba drag Tromo to dane) You a guineas! (Petrie comes in) * Littlefoot: You're late. * Petrie: Oh sorry, Petrie, uh-- Take big napes. (Youngin’) So, uh, what me miss? * Cera: We're still waiting for Pooh, Ash, Tai and the others to show up because they have a special Christmas present for us. * Simba: I wonder what’s keeping them? * Sora (KH): Don’t worry, Simba. I’m sure they’ll be here very soon. * Donald Duck: You said it! * Aisha Campbell: Well, it’s not like Pooh will be late. * Billy Cranston: Do you think something’s wrong? * Kimberly Hart: Well guys. I don’t know, and I don’t care. * Pumbaa: Didn’t they tell you what they’re up to, Kim? * Kimberly Hart: They’re bring a new friend with them. * Littlefoot: Say that again? * Ducky: A new friend? Oh, Yes, Yes, Yes! * Cera: But Ducky, we don't know anything about their new friend unless they told us. * Ducky: Oh, yes. That is right. We don't even know that their new friend is really nice or not. * Simba: (Laughs) I think we should wait until they get here, so they can tell us themselves. * Mickey Mouse: Good idea, Simba. * SpongeBob SquarePants: Maybe it’s somebody we know that we haven’t seen for a long time. * Eugene Krabs: Well, uhh, I guess you’re right, Simba and SpongeBob. * Patrick Star: Maybe it’s probably be the Logging Locos that we met form our last adventure. * Rocky DeSantos: Who are those Logging Locos? * Timon: It’s a long story, Rocky. * Pumbbaa: So where are they now? * Simba: Well guys, I think I see them coming right now! (Then Pooh, Ash, Tai and his friends had arrived) * Ash Ketchum: Hey guys, sorry we were late. * Sora (KH): Don’t worry, Ash. We’re just eating a feat that Austin & Ally prepared for us before our next Christmas journey with you guys. * Mickey Mouse: Yeah, Ash. Don’t worry about us. * Genie: So what kept you all so long? * Tigger: We have some old friends of ours we like you guys to meet. * Simba: Timmy, it’s that you? * Timon: Hey it’s great to see you guys once again Timmy, it’s been a while. * Timmy Turner: Well it’s great to see you guys again too, Timon. * Patrick Star: Hey you three are not The Logging Locos! * SpongeBob SquarePants, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks and Eugene Krabs: PATRICK!!! (They beat up Patrick Star) * Patrick Star: Sorry. * Timmy Turner: Uh… It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. * Winnie the Pooh: Nala, Sora, SpongeBob, Tommy, everyone. We like you all to meet our friends: Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda. * Timmy Turner: Well is great to meet you all, Pooh told us all about you guys. * Tommy Oliver: Really? * Timmy Turner: Yeah. My name is Timmy, Timmy Turner. * Cosmo: And… I’m Cosmo and this is Wanda. * Cosmo and Wanda: And we’re Timmy’s Fairly GodParents! * Sora (KH): I’m Sora. He’s Donald. They’re Kairi, Riku, Mickey and Pluto. And that’s Goofy. * Nala: My name is Nala, a friend of Simba, Timon and Pumbaa. * Tommy Oliver: Oh.. Um I’m Tommy and this is Kimberly and um this my friend Billy. * Rocky DeSantos: I’m Rocky. * Aisha Campbell: I'm Aisha. * Adam Park: Adam. * SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi there, I don't believe we've met. My name is SpongeBob, and this is my associate Patrick. * Patrick Star: Hi. * Squidward Tentacles: Well I’m Squidward. * Sandy Cheeks: I’m Sandy. * Eugene Krabs: Hello, I’m Mr Krabs. And I like money. * Littlefoot: Timmy, I want you and your fairlies meet the rest of my friends. This is Chomper, and Ruby. * Chomper: Hilla! * Ruby: Hello, Timmy, hello! * Littlefoot: This is Guido. * Guido: Uh, yeah that will be me, hi! * Littlefoot: And this is my grandparents. * Grandpa Longneck: Nice to meet you, Mr. Turner. * Grandma Longneck: It’s a pleasure to meet you three. * Wanda: Well is nice to meet you all too. * SpongeBob SquarePants: So you are the kid that has fairlies named; Cosmo and Wanda Pooh told us about. I would have never know it. * Patrick Star: Wow. You guys must have kwon Pooh and Pals for quite some time. * Cosmo: Well we have spent time with Pooh and his friends for a while. * Riku: So anyway, are we all ready to go? * Kairi: Wait, are we forgetting someone? * Timon: Yeah, where is Jack Sparrow anyway. * Brock: Yeah, he said he should be here right about now. * Genie: Jack Sparrow? Uh, who this Jack Sparrow anyways, Pooh? * Winnie the Pooh: You’ll see. We just need to wait just a little bit longer for him to arrive. * Piglet: Pooh, look! (Then Jack Sparrow had arrived with his small ship) * Timmy Turner: That’s Jack Sparrow? * Tigger: Yep! Ho-Hoo! That’s him. * Wanda: But why is he sailing in a little boat that is starting to sink? * Winnie the Pooh: Hello, Jack Sparrow. * Littlefoot: Great to see you again. * Jack Sparrow: Ah! Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, Sora and SpongeBob. It’s been too long, hasn’t it? * Misty: Yeah, we haven’t seen you since we met on our last adventure to see Thomas again. * Tommy Oliver: So you must be Jack Sparrow that Pooh told us about? * Jack Sparrow: Captain Jack Sparrow. * Genie: Captain Jack Sparrow, huh? Okay, I know Pooh has a lot of friends, but I think he didn’t mentioned you. * Jack Sparrow: Why, you must be Genie. Did you get that name because of your look? * Genie: Uh, ok. Why don’t we just get going on our Christmas adventure? * Winnie the Pooh: Ok, Genie. * Genie: Hushed But don’t think I’m gonna take it easy on you just ‘cause you’re a pirate! * Jack Sparrow: As you command, Mr. Genie. * Mimi Tachikawa: I don't think that Genie is not gonna get along with Jack that easly. * Tai Kamiya: I think I’m agree with you, Mimi. * Kimberly Hart: So what’s the plan for this Christmas, Pooh? * Winnie the Pooh: Well Kim, we’re all going on a Holiday trip for this Christmas. * Piglet: Hey Sora? Aren’t the rest of your team be coming as well? * Sora (KH): Oh our team members Olie, Billy Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Caitlyn, Lela, Tanner, Liv, Maddie and Archimedes won’t be able to come this Christmas because they’re spend their time with their family for Christmas. So it’s only just me, Donald and Goofy. * Mickey Mouse: Yeah. And I told Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Princess Elena, Princess Sofia, Minnie, Cyd and Shelby that me and Pluto are going join you guys on Christmas this year. Right, Pluto? * Pluto: (Barks) * Goofy: Let’s use the Gummie Ship that hold 500 people. * Winnie the Pooh: I couldn't agree more. (Chuckles) (So they on Gummie Ship and it setting to blast off) * Donald Duck: Blast off! (And So Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, Tommy and SpongeBob are off) The Opening Scene/Meet the Potkins/A tiny Gift Rave (The movie starts at the opening credits and during the opening credits.) * Emma Potkins: Opps. Dad! * Mr. Potkins: (VO) I’m outside, Emma! * Emma Potkins: I thought we agreed to unpack the important stuff first? You know, the stuff we need to survive the harsh winter? Microwave, TV, toilet paper? gronas Stop eye-balling me, elf. (Then she went outside of the house) * Mr. Potkins: muttering * Emma Potkins: Uh, maybe we should just hang a wreath on the door? * Mr. Potkins: Ah, my sweet child. Potkins do not simply hang a wreath. It’s go big or go home. * Emma Potkins: I like the “Go home” part. * Mr. Potkins- sighs Come on, Em. This is a fresh start to our fresh start. New job. New’ hood. We gotta do this right. You should help. Get your Christmas on. You can untangle me! * Emma Potkins: As amazing as that sounds, I’m missing a box. A crazy important one. It’s labeled “crazy important”? * Mr. Potkins: Check my office. I left a bunch of unopened stuff in there. And I was serious, please untangle me! he and Emma saw their neighbor; Mrs. Findlay drove her car into her house Whoa, her house is phenomenal. We’re gonna need more lights. sighs (Then she went back inside of the house and went to her dad’s office) * Mr. Potkins: (VO) Any luck? * Emma Potkins: Uh, yup, all here. Christmas is officially saved. * Mr. Potkins: Well, good. Aw… the Potkins pajama photo. chucking You know, your mother always picked those pajamas herself. * Emma Potkins: Yeah, she had a real gift for hideous. * Mr. Potkins: laughs She sure did. took a another picture Look at that one. Adrobs. What was that, five years ago? * Emma Potkins: Four. And no one says “adorbs”. It’s the last one we took. * Mr. Potkins: We should take this photo again. * Emma Potkins: The two of us? Sorry, Dad, it’s just not the same. * Mr. Potkins: Ah, come on, I can photoshop in Uncle Charlie and Grandma. Or the latest teen pop sensation whose name I’m not hip enough to know? Hey… It’ll get easier, I promise. Eventually, this will start to feel like home. * Emma Potkins: Not by tomorrow. Not by Christmas. (Meanwhile at the North Pole) * Elfonso: '''We have shrinkage! This Christmas, I've incorporated the shrinkage/de-shrinkage techology that allows us to fit a world worth of toys onto a single sled! All we need are these slick shades. Just because you're stuffing stockings doesn't mean you can't look snowman cool. Isn't that right, Commander Chill? * '''Commander Chill: Just give mw the goggles, Elfonso. it's Christmas Eve. My squad's on the clock. * Elfonso: Of course, the clock! Like all Elf-Tech, these babies are powered by Christmas Magic. looked at his Elf-Washed Which means they only work on Christmas Eve. Once the sun comes up on Christmas morning, everything shuts down. No shrinking, no unshrinking. Nada. * Commander Chill: '''fingers Got it. Let's go. * '''Elfonso: Wait! You need to know how to unshrink the toys. * Commander Chill: '''All right, talk fast, and no model poses. * '''Elfonso: It's simple. This button, right here. (When Elfonso press the button, the goggle zap the tiny present into a ice block) * 'Elfonso: '''Freeze ray! My bad. Uh, wrong button. Just need to reverse the process. (When Elfonso press another button, the goggle zap the tiny present again but to have short orange hair) * '''Elfonso: ' Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes